Your'Average' Love story
by FrozenFan18
Summary: ...If you like average love stories...where a certain kryptonian girl and a...non-kryptonian superhero guy come to meet each other in a city distant from Metropolis...and find each other really, really annoying for a while...and are forced into joining each other to look thru the very heart of crime in the city...and start crushing on each other...Then this story's for you.
1. New city, New problems

Bubblegum and Blondes...

The Dynamic Duo.

One hand, you have a soft, cohesive substance intended for chewing but not swallowing. It's pink exterior screams it's cotton candy flavor, and it's Jawbreaker look misleads those To think it's not soft and chewy.

Then there was the female chewing it nonchalantly, while two black earphones dangled from her ears.

She was sitting quite comfortably on the edge of the highest roof in this foreign, noisy city she just flown into. This feisty teenage girl was fifteen years old, and 5 foot 9 inches, a tall height indeed. Her frame was far from even slightly overweight; falling headfirst into the 'hourglass-slender' category. Long electric yellow hair hung like a limp rope from her hair and was sprawled over her shoulders. Piecey bangs were parted to the sides, acting as a yellow frame for the picture that was her face. Her tight white Cotton T-Shirt hugged her curved torso tightly, while it showed off her waxed peach-bisque stomach and hips. An even tighter ocean blue skirt stopped at her midthigh, but gave just as much of a glimpse at her skin as her shirt did. Her gloved hands(the gloves are white by the way) drummed her knees softly, while her red boots tapped the concrete gently.

This is Supergirl.

Go on, say hi.

And why was the maiden of might way out in Drerkin city? Because she wished to. When she was in metropolis, she felt like a sidekick to her older cousin, Clark. If she could just find another city...DEFINITELY NOT GOTHAM...then she could be a hero, and not a Robin. She'd be the famous one, the hotshot, the cool girl. All that stuff. All s he had to do was wait.

And on that note...

Boom.

A small mushroom cloud of smoke rose behind dozens of buildings, it blackish-Orange glow spreading about the sky. Even while indulged in listening to her iPhone 5, she still managed to stare nonchalantly at it. After blowing a large pink bubble thru her plump lips, Supergirl stood to her boot covered feet and starting floating up effortlessly. And just like that, a white streak zoomed towards the explosion.

* * *

><p>"Why the heck do people always have to scream during this?!" A humanoid thing that seemed to made of smoke ran down the streets with huge sacs that had a familiar sign in it in green. His literally fiery red eyes darted around to see if that accursed boy would appear. "Blow up two cars and everyone goes into a panic?! Geez."<p>

He made a rather sharp into a dark alleyway, not slowing even slightly. "Oh well. I actually got the loot before the cops came. That's..."

The Humanoid thing halted almost immediately and stared up slightly. "Good?"

At first, he thought the shadowed figure floating down was him. It wasn't until the light finally came through that he finally realized that this wasn't him. It was just some blonde chick in weird looking high school clothes. Supergirl reached in her mouth with two fingers, pulled out the gum and flicked it into a nearby dumpster. Then, her Prussian blue eyes focused on him as her boots finally gave the ground a kiss.

"So..." the left corner of the girl's mouth ran back and upwards, drawing out a sassy smirk on the canvas that was her face. To accompany this smirk, her circular hip leaned to the side, where hand rested on it. "This is my first personal supervillain?... well, I'm not that surprised."

The villain knew he was supposed to take that as offensive, but he was preoccupied with who the heck she was. "...Who the heck are you?"

"Oh right." She rolled her eyes. "I forgot to tell you. Okay,here we go...gonna strike fear...okay...I am the incredible, intelligent, EXTREMELY hot Supergirl! The Superheroine who never stops fighting."

He tilted his head.

"Right. And I'm Adam Sandler." He deadpanned, crossing his arms. "How ya doin?"

"Oh Hardy har. You're sooo HILARIOUS. I'm crying here. " She rolled her eyes again, and pointed at the money bags in his hands. "That came from the bank, didn't it?"

Now HE rolled his eyes. "No, I won it at six flags. They've got really neat Crap all over the place."

"Your sarcasm is very annoying. And seeing as how living cigarettes don't ask for a withdrawal, I'm gonna have to demand that you put the money back." Supergirl held up her delicate looking fists. "Or there will be pain.

The humanoid smoke pile(his name is Smog by the way) still had his arm crossed and was unmoving. "...you have no idea."

"...excuse me?"

"No idea what you're getting yourself into. Trying to be a superhero and all that, like your pal in metropolis. This isn't the place for heroes, kid. This city is so messed up, it makes Gotham look like a kiddie playground. You couldn't even bring your kid outside without risking getting his head blown off. " He grinned, but nit in any way she could see. "The crime is already bad enough: ya got crazy-as-dogcrap lunatics, pervs, pedos and guys who snap necks for breakfast. They're already trying to off another big hero around this joint. They'd eat a little girl like you for breakfast."

Supergirl wouldn't admit it, but what The Smog had just said...worried her. Sure, she was a kryptonian and the second most powerful being...but even she could be hurt. Not to mention the mental pain that came with the physical, when it came to certain things people could do to a defenseless girl. She blinked the thoughts away and glared slightly at him.

"Quit changing the subject and drop the bags." She said through gritted teeth.

"Ooh. I must've struck something." Smog smirked wider. "Especially for you to react like that."

Great. Now he was getting in her head." I'm warning you, bud. Drop em or else."

"I bet you're scared of this place already...aren't you?"

"Last. Chance."

"I guess I did."

Her eyelids closed to to only tiny slits with her glare. "...Fine. Let's go!"

She lept forward with her fists outstretched towards him, her flight allowing her to soar towards him at incredible speeds. She was closing the gap and finally did so in seconds. To her brief confusion, she flew right threw him and skidded to halt just behind him. "What the-_-"_

_SPAMK!_

She only saw his cloudy hand morph into the largest fist she'd seen in her life and the next thing she knew, Kara was using a crumpled dumpster as a couch. She reached up and flicked a banana peel off her shoulder before rushing out to him again. This time, she stopped in front of him and began throwing as many punches as she could. Like a fog, her punches only punched right thru him and never seemed to cause any pain.

"Yes. You just keep trying to hit me." He rolled his eyes. The Smog decided to intervene and he reared his arm back, then swung his fist forward. His fist connected with her hands. Supergirl smirked as she lifted him over her shoulder and then slammed him into the ground rather roughly. As he struggled to get up again, Kara inhaled deeply. She blew at him, her breath freezing up and freezing him as well.

"Hmmph." The blonde's confidence only grew with each step she took towards the seemingly defeated villain. "That wasn't so hard. I guess this city better look-"

A smoky fist broke out of the ice and smacked her jaw with enough force to send her sprawling again. Supergirl quickly rose to her boots again, rubbing her jaw.

"...ouch."

She took another deep breath, but didn't notice Smog was floating towards her lips until it was too late. It started as small coughs, then full blown hacking that racked her body. Supergirl gasped, clutching her neck and staggering to her knees.

_I warned you about this...it's not safe for you here..._He said within her lungs.

Kara felt herself panicking greatly.

She couldn't breathe...She couldn't breathe,shecouldntbreatheshecouldntbreatheshecouldntbreathe...

"G-get...ou-out...o-of..m-me..." She demanded between coughs,Although it sounded more like whimpering pleads.

_You have nice set of lungs...such a shame..._

Kara couldn't say anything more, for her vision was darkening rapidly. There was nothing she could do to stop him from killing her right then and there, nothing to stop her from joining her biological mother...

Except the strangest looking vacuum in the universe that was shoved down her throat.

Supergirl was confused as screams rose from her, but they were not her own. The vacuum finished sucking all of the smoke from her lungs and finally allowed her to take in deep breaths in just seconds. She coughed again, hacking for only a moment and then looked up. "...h...huh...?"

There was a figure there, towering over her at 6 feet. The figure was dressed in something a vigilante would wear: an all black spandex suit. The shoulders were concealed by a cloak that was connected to a 1700's hood and the obsidian gloves were large and thick. Under the cowl, it was nothing but shadows and pure darkness that haunted like a scary movie. His left hand held the strange looking vacuum...that shrank into his glove like magic.

Supergirl shivered. The girl pushed herself up and she stood to her boots with shaky knees."...th...t...tha-nks..."

"..." Unseen eyes stared at her.

"...of course...I could have handled him...just needed some time."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So...I-I...um...I-I'm Kar-_-_I MEAN SUPERGIRL! I'm a superhero too!...wait. are you a villain?"

"...no."

She bit back a gasp when he spoke. His voice seemed calm, compelling and like a faraway whisper, only it was up close to her ear. "O-Oh! You do talk. I thought you were...um..."

"Mute. No." He responded. "Now leave."

"Wait, what?!" She almost screamed. "But-_-_"

"You are useless." He deadpanned and leaned in closer. "You may be part of Metropolis...but here...this city belongs to the reaper."

"...well, excuse me, Batman wannabe" Supergirl glared. "But I'm not useless. If I'd known a bit more about him, I would've beat his sorry tail behind bars. Better than you could. Heck, you did a lousy job if you ask me. You came here LATE and I delayed him because I came here earlier, SLOWPOKE."

How did she get here so fast?

Wasn't she standing in front of him just a second a go? How the heck did he force her against the wall?

"Let's make something clear." He snarled, making her gulp. "I will not tolerate anyone trying and DYING by doing my job for me. If you try this again, I will make you plead for to stop breaking your bones."

"W-What?!"

Then he vanished.


	2. Txting 'N School

TXTING WITH BARBARA...LOL.

* * *

><p>Hey.<p>

_Hi, Kara! Gr8 2 hear from u again!_

Me too! How R things home?

_Gr8 but 's all the same with the villains over here. Then, there's really nothing 2 do in my spare time xcept...well, this. Dad and I moved to another part of Gotham 2 this cool looking house near Bruce's._

Gee. That sound fun. Anything in your love life?

_well...Grayson is trying 2 B just friends...eversince he moved outta here. There is this cute guy up the watchtower. His names Spider. We sorta...kissed a few times._

Ooh large la!Spider,huh? I guess you'll just eat him up lol. HCIH?

_LoL, Bats don't eat spiders...I think. On scale of one 2 ten, he is a 35._

Oooooh. Tell me he's gotta twin brother! :-D

_Sorry, my platinum blonde friend, but he does not._

Awwww. :-( Oh well...and wut do U mean, Platinum Blonde?

_Hair color, silly!_

LOL, my hair is not Platinum!

_yes it is._

no it's not.

_yes it is._

no it's not.

_yes it is._

no it's not. It just looks that way in sunlight.

_Oh really? Then what kind of blonde are you?_

I'm a golden blonde. You're a ginger.

_I'm not a ginger! ):-(_

Yeahuh!

_Nu-uh!_

yeahuh!

_Nu-uh!_

Yeahuh!

_NU-UH! I'm a Vibrant-Crimsonhead._

Oh. Okay.

_But enough about me. Wut R u doing? How's that 'lone superhero' act going?_

I don't wanna talk about it.

_Are you alright? Did something happen? Please tell me! I'm your best friend! You can trust me...right?_

...you SWEAR not to tell Clark? He'll worry.

_I SWEAR as Batgirl AND Barbara Gordon._

Good...well,it was great at first. Then I almost get killed by this nutjob who can change into smoke and stuff. Then I get saved by this REALLY scary guy, and he tells me to get out of his city or else he'd...I guess he said break my bones or something.

_He's that strong?_

Yeah, and he's not even Kryptonian!...I dunno. I've just been feeling down since then. I mean, I'm supposed 2 prove that I can be a capable superhero and that I'm not some...eye candy in a superman getup, Y'know? And here I get beat up by a villain, and I'm threatened by a vigilante. How will I ever get respect or...get Clark to be proud of me?

_Kara, he was already proud of you. He's proud of you everyday. But he won't be if you just take this._

Take what? The threat?

_yes. You're not gonna let some guy boss you around just cuz he got there first, right? You're Supergirl! You don't take crappy orders from ANYBODY._

Except Batman.

_Well Bruce is a huge exception. Now what are you gonna do?_

I'm gonna get back out there and beat up villains, and I'm not gonna take anything from him!

_Yeah! Wait. Are you still in Drerkin?_

yeah. I got an apartment room. Why?

_Where the heck did you get the money for THAT?!_

Bruce.

_UGH, I asked him for cash this morning...uh, gotta go. Scarecrow's attacking Gotham again._

Be careful,Sis! The last time, you went into a coma, remember? I cried for DAYS!

_Don't worry, I'll be fine!_

Well, see ya later! Tell that Spider I said hi!

_Will do, Kara! ;-D_

* * *

><p>Kara straightened her knee-long purple skirt and tucked in white shirt.<p>

This was quite the interesting place for school. It was a spacious building with the largest Windows she'd ever seen and floors so glossy she thought she'd slip a few times. The hallways were littered with both trash and teens, all of them moving. Some were rushing past her to chase each other around, others were just friends talking the day away with various were huge, muscular jocks or nerdy kids or what looked like bullies.

She didn't really notice. All she noticed was that the boys, were giving her the looks in different places that made her want to say 'my eyes are up here'

Well, eventually, Kara discovered her locker: 23. She opened it and rearranged a few things inside it. Finally, she grabbed the textbooks for the classes she was taking and closed the door. Another girl wad waiting for her. This person was just as tall as Kara, although she had a more slender build rather than curvy, and her brunette hair was dine in a pony tail. She wore a checkerboard buttoned shirt, and tight black jeans.

"Oh! Hello!" Kara greeted this person in a friendly manner. "Can I help you?"

"Nope. But I can help you." Her face seemed to scream that she had one heck of a bubbly personality. "First off, I'm Farah Bennet! I am the school's photographer for it's newspaper. I'm not here to make a pic, of course, but I am here to make a new friend if you'd like?"

"Sure!" Kara brightly responded.

"Yes! A FEW MORE AND I'LL BE THE NICEST PERSON IN THIS SCHOOL!" Farah pumped a fist in the air triumphantly, before suddenly quieting. "Sorry. I'm trying to reach a goal for most friends made...n-not that I'm just using you! I swear! I really wanted to be your friend! It just adds on to the number I have and it's good! It's really good."

"I understand." Kara was definitely going to enjoy this new friend's personality. "Sooo...where are your other friends? Can I meet them?"

"Sure! I have too many to introduce in one day, but I can introduce you to my BEST FRIENDS!"

She made a sound that resembled a squeal by terms of cuteness and hauled Kara at amazingly fast speeds down the hall. The next thing she knew, she spotted two other girls on the 'horizon'.

With her vision, she could see from her distance that the first girl was the same height as Farah and was wearing a white/black striped T-shirt that seemed loose on her athletic figure. A baggy black short reached her mid-thighs and held a while buncha pockets, like the huge backpack on her shoulder. A cartoonishly large cowboy hat partially hid dark ginger hair that flowed down to her back

The other girl looked Italian and an inch taller than the one with the cowboy hat and she wore a casual brown dress and brown shoes. The girl had short black hair (as well as a painter's hat) in curly locks that framed her face like a Picture, presenting her violet colored eyes. It looked like she had almost too much makeup on, since her lips were overcoated with pink lipstick. If it weren't for the fact that Kara put on far too much red lipstick to the point where it was luscious to look at, then she'd be runner-up.

"GIRLS!" Farah squealed loudly. The two turned to look Yay her, smiling.

"Bonjour, Mon ami!" The Italian girl exclaimed.

"G'day mate!" The other girl said in the thickest Australian accent ever heard.

"Sooo," Farah began as she bubbled with joy. "This is my new friend Kara. She's new to Drerkin."

"Well, it sure is nice ta meet ya, mate. Ma name's Catherine! 'Ut you can call meh Cathy!" She grinned.

"Il est agréable de vous rencontrer Kara ! Mon nom est Valery!"

Farah chuckled. "She knows very little English and a whole lotta French, even if she understands what we're saying. She says-_-_"

" 'It's nice to meet you,Kara. My name is Valery.' " Supergirl translated. Farah's mouth hung open for a second.

"You know French?" She asked, completely shocked. Kara smiled widely.

"Oui, je sais Français. Je sais aussi comment parler espagnol, chinois, japonais et allemand."

"Wow. Elle est bonne." Valery smirked.

Cathy looked between all of them, seeming deeply confused. "Uh, never studied French. Cud we speak English for a sec, mates?"

The brunette of the group giggled. "Oh, Cathy. We're gonna haveta teach you somet-_-_OH MY GOOOOSH!_!_!"

Before Kara could move even slightly, Farah had grabbed her shoulders and his Behind her. A moderately cute boy a little taller than walked by, giving a wave to the group. They waved back and he disappeared down the hallway in a few minutes. Farah peeked out over Kara's shoulder.

"Is he gone?" She timidly asked.

"_Lover girl here,_" Cathy explained with a large smirk. " does this every time Trevor comes around, mate. Not to mention she 'awks at em when he ain't lookin."

"Aaaaaah...a crush, huh?" Kara crossed her arms and joined in smirking at the now red-cheeked Farah.

"NO! I-I d-don't have a crush on Trevor!" Farah stammered. "I just think that's that he's...sooo dreamy and cute..."

"Vous n'allez pas à rêvasser , à droite?" Valery chuckled.

"Not now, at least." Farah smiled.

"Well...Hate to leave you gals..." Kara said sincerely. "But I think I have to go to class..."

"Oh! That's alright. We'll see you at lunch, hopefully."


End file.
